Patrick J. Adams
Patrick J. Adams is a Canadian actor. He is best known for playing Mike Ross in USA Network's series Suits, for which he was nominated for a Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Drama Series. Career Television Adams appeared in episodes of the U.S. series Cold Case and Jack and Bobby, and has since had roles on Lost, Friday Night Lights, Without a Trace, Commander in Chief, Heartland, Ghost Whisperer, NCIS, Cupid, "Raising the Bar" and Suits. He starred as twin brothers in the 2008 ABC pilot Good Behavior, executive produced by Veronica Mars creator Rob Thomas and directed by Charles McDougall, playing Catherine O'Hara's two sons. In 2009, he signed for the male lead in the one hour drama "The Dealership," starring opposite Battlestar Galactica actress Tricia Helfer and William Devane. Adams guest starred in the ABC Family hit show Pretty Little Liars, in the 5th episode; "Reality Bites Me" as Ezra Fitz's college friend, Hardy. While filming this appearance he met Troian Bellisario and the two started dating. In summer 2011, he began starring in the co-lead role of Mike Ross in Suits on the basic-cable USA Network, after being fired from the pilot of NBC’s Friends With Benefits. Adams is now set to appear in HBO's 2012 TV series Luck as recurring character Nathan Israel. Movie His work in film includes supporting roles in Old School and Two: Thirteen, and lead roles in The Waterhole, Weather Girl, a 2009 Slamdance entry which he starred in opposite Tricia O'Kelley, Ryan Devlin and Mark Harmon; and 2009 Berlin Film Festival competitor Rage, directed by Sally Potter, in which he appeared alongside Judi Dench, Jude Law, Dianne Wiest and Steve Buscemi. *''Suits'' (2011) - Mike Ross *''Pretty Little Liars'' (TV series, 2010) – Hardy *''FlashForward'' (2009) – Ed *''Lie to Me'' (2009) – season 2, episode 3 (Control Factor) - Lou Nemeroff *''2:13'' (2009) – Carter Pullman at 19 *''Raising the Bar'' (TV series, 2009) - James Parsons *''Rage'' (2009) – Dwight Angel *''The Dealership'' (2009) – Jack Carson *''The Waterhole'' (2009) – Miller *''Weather Girl'' (2009) – Byron *''3 Days Gone'' (2008) – Doug *''Extreme Movie'' (2008) – Male voiceover *''Good Behavior'' (2008) – Van/Haden West *''The Butcher's Daughter'' (2008) – Ellis McArthur *''Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story'' (2007) – The Kid *''Friday Night Lights'' (TV series, 2006; 'Connor Hayes,' 2 episodes, 2006–07) *''Orpheus'' (2006) – Barry *''Christmas in Boston'' (aka Instant Message) (2005) – Seth *''Close to Home'' (2005) – Paul the Paralegal (1 episode, 2005) *''Commander in Chief'' (2005) – Colin / ... (2 episodes, 2006) *''Façade'' (2005) – Harry *''Ghost Whisperer'' (2005) – Linus Van Horn (1 episode, 2009) *''Numb3rs'' (2005) – Adam Bennett (1 episode, 2006) *''Jack & Bobby'' (2004) – Matt Kramer (1 episode, 2004) *''Lost'' (2004) – Peter Talbot (1 episode, 2007) *''Cold Case'' (2003) – Dean Lang 1953 (1 episode, 2004) *''NCIS'' (2003) – Tommy Doyle (1 episode, 2008) *''Old School'' (2003) – Patch *''Without a Trace'' (2002) – Adam Clark (1 episode, 2007) *''For the Record'' (2001) – Patrick *''Strong Medicine'' (2000) – Brandon (1 episode, 2004) Category:Pretty Little Liars Cast